


A Tie That Binds

by Tyrical



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-25
Updated: 2011-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrical/pseuds/Tyrical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are ties that bind us. There are ties that can break us. No one reminds us that we choose how we use those ties.</p><p>Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. This author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tie That Binds

**Author's Note:**

> Work is unbeta'd.

  


Trust  
Trust is a very delicate thing.  
It ties you.  
It binds you.  
It's the hardest thing to give.  
It's the easiest thing to lose.  
It's one of the few intangible things that we use to keep others at a distance.

I have saved his life more times than I can count.  
He has witnessed more than I care to admit.  
I have power, raw, and uncharted.  
He has power, refined, and cultivated.  
Mine is amplified by the sun.  
His is amplified by money.  
I can leap buildings in single bounds.  
He can build them, buy them, and destroy them.  
All people have the ability to be powerful.  
They choose not to be.  
Giving one excuse after another about how and why their lives are miserable.  
Lex taught me that. He taught me that we choose our own destiny.  
Ever since the day I blew life into Alexander Luthor our destinies have been intertwined.  
I was drawn to him. He was everything I was not. He is sophisticated and brilliant. He is comfortable in his own skin.  
I always envied that about Lex. He was a man who knew who he was and what he wanted in life.  
Until, he met me.  
I know the shift I created in his world.  
He met someone who saw him, not Lex Luther, Lionel's son, but Lex.  
When he saw me he thought I'd take what he offered and he would be free.  
If only my father knew.  
If he let me keep the truck I would have never seen Lex Luther again.  
When I returned the truck I piqued his interest.  
He seemed hurt.  
If I was older, maybe a little bit wiser, I would have seen surprise not hurt.  
So I offered him my friendship.  
I believed in him.  
I believed in him to do the right thing.  
I wanted him to be my friend.  
I saved his life, several times and the only thing I asked of him was his friendship.  
It was the activity that kept his interest in me.  
When I saw Lex I didn't see his money.  
I saw a man carving out his own place in the world and drowning in the shadow of his father.  
I watched him use the rumors and judgments as fuel.

 ****

~a@a~

He still didn't understand that there was only thing I ever wanted from him was him.  
He was waiting for the other shoe to drop.  
When I was younger I didn't want to believe that he was investigating me.  
I saw all the evidence but I refused to believe it.  
Lex was my friend; he wouldn't do that to me.  
But he did.  
He hired that reporter to find out more.  
He kept me close because he liked the idea of a friend.  
He wanted to find out what was so special about me.  
Although the more thought I gave it he needed to find out what was so special about me.  
I know now that Lex liked the mystery of me.  
He may have liked the mystery more than who I was.  
Lex wanted to know what my secrets were.  
I knew this but I didn't want to believe it. So I chose not to.  
That is the true arrogance of youth.  
The young believe they can change people.  
Maybe they can. Maybe they can't.  
I avoided his questions, I made lame excuses and I did my best to hold on to him.  
I knew deep down inside that I would lose him because of my secrets but I chose not to believe it.  
I wouldn't lose him because I wasn't human.  
I would lose him because I lied to him.  
I would lose him because I asked him to trust me and I couldn't do the same.  
I would lose him because he did trust me and once again he was let down.  
Once again Lionel would be proven right.  
Trust no one.  
Emotions cloud your judgment. Allow you to become vulnerable to your enemies.

 ****

~a@a~

On the night after my graduation from high school Lex picked me up and took me out.  
After a night of being too embarrassed to talk to the women in the club and too much alcohol Lex told me he was leaving.  
Instantly sober I looked at him and saw how serious he was.  
He said that Lionel gave him a position in Luther Corp. Only the position was based in New York. It was a reward for tripling output and profit from his time in Smallville.  
I was shocked Lex was leaving. I didn't, I couldn't say anything. Instead I grabbed him by the waist and kissed him. After a moment's hesitation he kissed me back.  
That night in his penthouse not another word was spoken. I told Lex with my body how much I needed him. How much I wanted him. Then while he was sleeping I left him.  
Lying awake that night with Lex on my chest I realized that Lex Luther was Lionel's son.  
He was on a path that would take him farther and farther away from the one I was on.  
I realized that sooner or later Lex would know what I was.  
Lex was too smart and soon would be too powerful not to figure it out. I just couldn't bear the thought of his face when he realized I lied to him from day one.  
For all my strength, for all my power, in one moment I was rendered powerless.  
Father was right Lex did have the power to destroy me.  
He was just wrong about how.

 ****

~a@a~

It's been ten years since that day.  
I have neither spoken nor seen Lex in person since that day.  
I have followed his career.  
I watched as more and more he became the man everyone thought he was.  
Lex Corp. is the fastest growing company in the US. It's poised to take over GE's spot as number 1 business in the US.  
Lex Corp. has a hand in everything from commercial enterprise to government contracts. His reach extends to chemicals, food, insurance, medicine, media, and technology.  
Lex doesn't play fair, his tactics are ruthless and his methods just verge on criminal.  
Yet several scandals have graced his company none have ever touched him.  
As for me my career has taken off with Lois at my side.  
Together we are unstoppable.  
Her crush on Superman is cute but really annoying.  
The fact that she still hasn't figured it out annoys me.  
Lois is on a single minded pursuit of interviewing the mysterious Lex Luthor and Superman.  
If only she knew.

 ****

~a@a~

The time is coming when Lex and I will meet again.  
The only thing separating us then will be the truth.  
The only thing left to give will be trust.

  
**~a@a~**

 **Choose your destiny.**

 ****

  


* * *


End file.
